1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle storage compartment assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage compartment assembly with a wall that includes a plurality of ribs proximate an access opening of the storage compartment that make it easy to remove small items from the storage compartment.
2. Background Information
The passenger compartments of most vehicles include an instrument panel (also referred to as a dashboard) and a center console, where at least one or both of the instrument panel and the center console includes a storage compartment. When small objects, such as coins, are stored in the storage compartments, such objects tend to lie flat against the interior surfaces of the storage compartment, making removal of the object difficult. Further, if a trim panel overlaps an edge of an access opening of the storage compartment, small objects can become trapped between an edge of the trim panel and the interior surface of the storage compartment.